Kiss of a Raven
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: It was time. Revenge was extracted. It was time for him to take the soul. The last moments of Celia Phantomhive. It was time.  Warnings: minor spoilers for anime, FEM-CIEL, possible oocness


Kiss of the Raven

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, only in my dreams can I have Sebastian become real and have him do all my killings. ^_^

A/N: First thing first, this follows more of the anime, since it's finished, I decided to stick with it for now. There's a few spoilers, nothing too big and it's made in vague. Um, Ciel turned into Celia, I personally like that, I mean, can you tell me that you did not like it when he was dressed in that cute dress and Sebastian was his dancing tutor. CUTE! But yea, this is a****

**_FEM-CIEL__!_** Have to point that out to everyone.

Another thing, this wasn't betaed, since this just popped into my head. Inspiration came from http:/angelskully. deviantart. com/art/Kuroshitsuji-Raven-kiss-178075213?g=boost%3Apopular+kuroshitsuji&go=90 Just take out the spaces.

Oh and this is the oneshot Kuroshitsuji I said I would write for everyone, short but I like it. I might try to write another one before new years.

* * *

The city was in flames, riots at every corner. Everywhere was chaos and no one was safe. Cold blue eyes watched the scene from the roof of the palace, watching the country her family sworn to protect go up in flames. Her eyes stared across the city, taking in the glowing fires, listening to the screams and prayers from the helpless, and smelling the sweet burning scent of charred flesh. She turned her head to her silent companion, sapphire blue eyes slowly losing their glow. Her eye patch was missing from her right eye, allowing the world to see the mark of her contract with the demon. Her long grey hair was loosened from her usual high tails, instead, it fell around her, free from the ties. Her ball gown was torn and ripped, ruining the beautiful silk dress her mother made for her before her death.

"Take me to the garden." Her voice was soft, the opposite of what it used to be, strong and commanding. She felt herself being held in familiar arms, cold but safe. Her eyes shut close as she clutched onto his coat, ignoring the scent of blood and death that cling to his clothing.

"Yes, my Lady." His voice was as smooth as it always was, never showing any emotions. Celia burrowed deeper into his arms, seeking the same gentle calmness that she had always associated with her companion. No matter how sly, how cunning, or how manipulative he was, Sebastian was always the one she could rely on to be there, because she was his to take in the end.

As the demon leaped from one building to another, Celia allowed her mind to wonder about her close ones. Did Meyrin realize that she could still keep her old glasses if Celia buys her a new pair? Did Bard finally stop feeling the need to rush into everything; she wasn't going to let her servants starve. What about Finny? Was he in a sunny park right now? Then there's Tanaka, the old butler. He was the eldest of the servants but he was the most resilient, next to Sebastian. Would he be alright, after her father's death and soon to be her death? Was he even alive to realize that the Phantomhive family has been extinguished tonight?

"We're here, my Lady." Dimming blue eyes opened to see the ruined garden of her mansion. Sebastian placed her down gently on one of the remaining sofas, smoothing out her dress, acting as the perfect Phantomhive butler to the end. Celia leaned back onto the hard sofa, taking a cursory look around before focusing on the rose bush, a little to the left of her vision. She winced as memories of her fiancé popped into her mind. Alexander was kind and loving, but he was not made for the darker side of the world. He surprised her, when she first appeared in society once again, with the rose bush, promising her, that his life was hers to do with. She wondered how he was feeling after the kidnapping.

Her eyes eventually strayed to the butler with red eyes. They stared at each other's eyes, one a soft blood red, the other a dying blue. It was soon time to say good bye.

"You have finished your part of the contract. My revenge has been fulfilled." She coughed into her hand, congealed blood splattered onto her white glove. Disgusted by the blood, she took her gloves off. "I believe it is my turn to fulfill my side of the contract as well." She reached out for his hand, the hand that held the mark of the contract. He laid his hand on hers, reversing their roles as Lady and butler. She took off his glove, tracing the mark with her fingers. Once she finished outlining the mark, she pressed his hand to her cheek.

"Will this hurt, Sebastian?" Her voice was already fading away. Her hands shook as they kept his hand on her cheek.

Sebastian smiled softly at the young lady, marveling at the precious soul he has nurtured. Even with her strong personality, her softer side was just as enticing.

"However you want it, my Lady."

_One last order_, Celia thought, _one last wish._ "Make it hurt. Make it so that pain is carved onto my soul. Carve the pain of my life onto my soul. That is an order." Her breathing was becoming labored. Her pulse was slowing down. Her sight was turning hazy. But the image of Sebastian was clear as ever.

He bowed before his Lady, smiling the same smile as ever. Her eyes finally fell shut and she felt a slight touch on her lips. The last words Celia Phantomhive heard as she slipped into the abyss of darkness, "Yes, my Lady."

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews?

A/N: I know this is sorta what exactly what happened in the anime, but i added in my own twists and flair. There's something else i wanted to write with that picture, but I can write it later.


End file.
